Pretenders
(This page covers both Pretenders and Chrissie Hynde as a solo artist.) The Pretenders are a new-wave rock/pop group formed in 1978. Originally a four-piece, the band was fronted by American born lead singer and guitarist Chrissie Hynde, plus three male members hailing from Hereford, UK. The group achieved modest success relatively early with a top 40 hit with their debut single, a cover version of The Kinks' song Stop Your Sobbing. Less than a year later they reached the no.1 spot in the UK with Brass In Pocket, the first new no.1 of the 1980s. Their eponymous debut album also reached the top of the UK album charts. Following the drug-related deaths of guitarist James Honeyman-Scott and bass guitarist Pete Farndon in the early eighties, the band has experienced numerous line-up changes, with Hynde as the only consistent member throughout. The latest Pretenders album Alone was released in 2016. (read more on Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel gave an early play to Stop Your Sobbing in 1979, and to their debut album on its release in January 1980 although mainstream success meant that the band's output was more suited to day-time and early evening shows on Radio 1. The band did in fact record a session for Kid Jensen in mid-1979https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53qcDkMV83k. In May 1987 Peel mentioned that he had been to see The Pretenders play at Wembley Arena the previous week (21st May), to review the gig for the Observer. His verdict was, "very raawwwk, that was, and rather disappointing." The Negativland track Michael Jackson played by Peel on 10 November 1987 references the group, among others. Chrissie Hynde sang backing vocals on Specials' track Nite Klub (played by Peel on 09 October 1979). She later had two Top 10 hits with former Peel session artists UB40. Their cover version of I Got You Babe reached no.1 in 1985 and was introduced on TOTP by Peel on its first week at the top. She also recorded with Morrissey in the early 90shttps://www.discogs.com/Morrissey-My-Love-Life/release/492788. Hynde had a child with Ray Davies of the Kinks in 1983, and in 1984 she married Jim Kerr, lead singer of former Peel session band Simple Minds. They divorced in 1990. Sessions *none. Shows played Pretenders *15 January 1979 - Stop Your Sobbing (7") *07 January 1980 - Space Invader (LP - Pretenders) Real *10 January 1980 - Tattooed Love Boys (LP - Pretenders) Real *16 January 1980 (BFBS) - Tattooed Love Boys (LP - Pretenders) Real Top Of The Pops *14 October 1982 (TOTP) - Back On The Chain Gang (Zoo dance troupe) Chrissie Hynde *29 August 1985 (TOTP) - I Got You Babe with UB40 (video) *25 December 1985 (TOTP) - I Got You Babe with UB40 (video clip) See also *New Order BBCTV Radio 1 simulcast, 1984 *Moondogs *Karl's Tape Early February 1981 ‎ *Karl's Tape April May 1981 ‎ *Karl's Tape August 1981 *Karl's Tape October 1981 *Karl's Tape November 1981 ‎ *Karl's Tape September 1982 *Karl's Tape - November 1983 *Karl's Tape January 1984 B External links Pretenders * Official site * Discogs Chrissie Hynde *Official site *Twitter *Discogs Category:Artists